


Best and Blue-est Birthday

by GemmaRose



Series: Altean Lanse AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Birthday, Childhood, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When Lanse drew his first breath, he was marked for a destiny neither of his fathers wanted for him. When he turns seven deca-phoebs old, he’s finally allowed to know the truth.





	Best and Blue-est Birthday

“Yes!” Amalia whooped as the gladiator fell through the floor, pushing past Dad and sprinting across the training room floor to throw her arms around him in a hug. “That was so cool, Lanse!”

“Not as cool as your fight.” he laughed, dropping his training trident to hug her back just as hard.

“You both did wonderfully.” Father said, walking up and kneeling next to them. “Now, Ama, you go ahead to dinner with your dad. Lanse and I will join you later.”

“Whaaat?” Lanse whined, crossing his arms. “I wanna get cake.”

“And you will, squirt.” Uncle Blaytz chuckled, scooping him up. Lanse wriggled and kicked, but stopped squirming when it became clear the Blue Paladin had no intention of letting him go. Nauo were stronger than alteans just on average, and Uncle Blaytz was an adult besides.

“Where are we going?” he asked, looking from Uncle Blaytz to Father to Wavey, who’d showed up without him noticing.

“I think you already know.” Father said. He sounded almost sad.

Lanse blinked, and looked between the three of them again, his eyes settling on Wavey where she trotted along at Uncle Blaytz’s heels. She was excited, he could feel it coming off her in waves, cresting against him and filling his chest with bubbly foam. “We’re going to the hangar.” he said, tearing his eyes from his lifelong friend and meeting Father’s gaze. “You’re really gonna let me see her?”

“We’ll do you one better.” Uncle Blaytz said, placing Lanse on his shoulders as Father looked away with a strange expression.

“Are you gonna take me flying?!” Lanse gasped. Amalia was gonna be _so _jealous. She acted like she didn’t care, but everyone knew the ships of Voltron were the coolest things on the planet. Getting to fly in one was the best birthday present ever!__

__“Maybe.” Father gave him a weird little smile. “We’ll see how it goes.”_ _

__That was a yes. This was his birthday, so that was _definitely_ a yes. The elevator ride down to the Voltron hangar level felt like it took no time at all, and Lanse drummed his heels excitedly on Uncle Blaytz’s chest as they walked out into a corridor he’d never been allowed in before. It was huge, big enough to fit a whole house in probably, and he stared up at the ceiling as Blaytz and Father walked over towards Blue’s hangar._ _

__Wavey rushed ahead, pausing to look back over her shoulder every few ticks, and Lanse tapped his uncle on the head. “Put me down, please?”_ _

__“Sure thing, squirt.” Uncle Blaytz lifted him like he weighed nothing, naouese strength really was something else, and as soon as his feet were on the floor Father took one of his hands. Uncle Blaytz took the other half a tick later, and Lanse looked up to see them both with weird looks on their faces. What were they doing weird faces for? Did Father not want him to get a ride in Blue, even for his birthday?_ _

__He didn’t have long to dwell on it before they were walking out into a big, round room with the hugest robot cheoc he’d ever seen sitting in the middle. Wavey stopped looking back, and sprinted towards the sleeping ship as Father and Uncle Blaytz let go of his hands. He barely noticed that they weren’t walking with him anymore as he stumbled forward, tilting his head back to look up, up, _up_ at her._ _

__And then her eyes lit up gold, and she crouched in front of him, head moving slowly forwards until he swore he could feel her breath on his face. He looked over his shoulder, and Uncle Blaytz was still standing there, not piloting his ship. Was she moving on her own? He turned back to face her with a smile, reaching out to pat her on the nose. Amalia so wouldn’t believe him when he told her about this later._ _

__“Hi.” he said, looking up at the sliver of golden eye he could see past her nose. “I’m Lanse.”_ _

__A chill ran up his arm, like cold water sliding down his sleeve, and then Wavey’s not-voice crashed through him, stronger and clearer than ever before. He gasped, staggering slightly as the weight of her crashed over him like all of Nalquod’s oceans at once. He was cold, so cold, but not from outside. The cold was inside him, in his blood, in his bones. “Wavey, please.” he breathed, hot tears leaking from the edges of his eyes and freezing on his lashes._ _

__The cold receded, pulling back down his arm, but some lingered near his heart. A tight little bundle of cold, a sliver of magic which, now that his mind was clearing, felt as natural as his own hands. He stepped back from Blue, pulling his hand in towards his chest as he looked up at her, and suddenly Uncle Blaytz was there, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tucking him against a smooth, cool chest._ _

__“Wavey was always her, wasn’t she?” he asked, his voice coming out hushed as Blue sat back up._ _

__“Always.” Uncle Blaytz nodded._ _

__“When did you find out?” he twisted in his uncle’s hold, searching for his father._ _

__“The day you were hatched.” Father admitted, coming around to kneel in front of him. “Perhaps even before, but when you took your first breath I could no longer deny it.”_ _

__“She roared.” Uncle Blaytz added. “She roared, and you know what she said?”_ _

__Lanse started to shake his head, then paused with a shiver as a rush of cold energy pulsed out from behind his heart, enveloping him in as firm a hug as his uncle’s. “Mine.” he whispered, echoing the deep rumble in the back of his head. “I’m-” he looked from Father to Uncle Blaytz, and found both of them wearing those strange smiles again._ _

__“You’re going to be a Paladin, squirt.” Uncle Blaytz squeezed him gently, then let him go for Father to scoop up in a hug._ _

__“When do I get to start?” Lanse beamed when Father released him, and Uncle Blaytz let out a tired sounding chuckle._ _

__“Not today.” Father stood, taking one of Lanse’s hands. “We still have to have cake.”_ _

__Cake! Lanse’s eyes widened, how had he forgotten about having cake? “We gotta get there before Ama eats all of it!” he tugged his father forwards, and was subsequently scooped up and deposited on a pair of warm shoulders._ _

__“Then let’s get going.” Uncle Blaytz said, his smile normal again._ _

__Lanse turned back towards Blue as they left her hangar, and waved goodbye with a smile. He’d done good on his fight, found out his imaginary friend wasn’t imaginary at all, _and_ that he was gonna be a Paladin for her when he grew up. Even without having gotten to go flying in Blue, this was the best birthday **ever**._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday fic for our favourite blue boy! Was meant to be in the [Sharpshooter Zine](https://sharpshooterzine.tumblr.com/post/176393358372/) but got left out by mistake so y'all get it here a bit early!


End file.
